The invention relates to a method for the introduction of items into a container, especially packs such as (tube) bags into a carton, involving the creation of an ordered formation of the items or packs inside the container or carton, the items or packs being fed on a feed conveyor individually one after the other or in (small) groups to a filling station and being introduced into the container or carton that is open on at least one side.